Farewell or Hello
by Tott
Summary: Set at Rory Gilmores Farewell Party before she leaves for Obama's campaign trail. As usual its a ROGAN


This is a small one shot. It's set at the party Stars Hollow for Rory before she leaves for Obama's campaign trail. Read and enjoy.

HOW?

WHY?

These were the two questions that I could not figure out. She said no, I thought she loved me. But she said no. She professed her love for me in the pool house, she took me back after I royally screwed up but she took me back. I almost killed myself on that LDB event yet she was there by my side waiting for me to wake up, yet she said no. Thinking of all the things that Rory Gilmore had done for me, all the things she had forgiven me for over the years- the bridesmaids, the jealousy- yet she walked away from me.

I had been talking to Hugo lately, keeping tabs on what Ace had been doing- what she had been writing and such- and Hugo told me that she had taken him up on his offer for the Obama trail. I knew she wanted to travel but I didn't think she wanted to travel this way, living out of a suitcase, travelling everywhere on a bus, sleeping in old run down motels. I didn't want her to travel that way; I didn't like it when she lived with Paris in that rundown apartment building. I was always worried I would be told that they found her in a dumpster somewhere.

When Hugo told me about the job she took I rang Lorelai to see if it was true, she confirmed it. But she didn't seem to happy to be talking to me, she only gave me short curt answers. But I did get a call from Miss Patty telling me of the farewell party that the town was throwing for her, why Miss Patty was calling me and telling me this I don't know, how she got my number was beyond me but I am glad she did call me other wise I wouldn't be on my way to see the love of my life for possibly the last time.

It is raining the entire way to Stars Hollow; it seems to fit the day though. It is as though the gods are sad that Rory Gilmore the princess of Stars Hollow is not supposed to leave the town, not supposed to leave and become her own person. Or was it the gods telling her that she made a bad decision? Is it them telling her to change her mind? I could sit here and think of all the universal ideas for why it is raining on the day that Rory Gilmore is having her goodbye party on. I arrived in the town centre and saw the entire town there and partying. I parked my car outside Luke's and slowly headed over to the square. I wasn't sure what to expect, would she want to see me? Would any one in the town want to see me? This was a potential suicide mission and I just hoped Miss Patty would protect me if the town decided to turn on me.

I reached the party and saw Rory instantly she was over with Lane having some girl time. Lane noticed me and smiled, Rory obviously didn't notice that Lane was looking over her shoulder at someone. Once I was close enough to hear her voice I could tell she wasn't her usual bubbly self, something was off. I was about to turn and go in search of Miss Patty to get an idea of how Rory was doing, but then Rory's favourite song came on and I couldn't leave, instead I walked up to her, "Rory can I have this dance?" I ask her. She turns and looks at me; I can see so much emotion running through her eyes. Shock, joy, pain, sadness, anger and happiness were just a few of the sensations that I noticed in her beautiful blue eyes.

"What, how?" was all Rory could say to me.

"Do you want to dance? I know this is your favourite song," I say to her with my signature smirk.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me while still looking shocked that I am here.

"I am asking you to dance, did you not notice. I thought the asking and the fact that my hand out my have let you notice what I am doing," I say with a hint of sarcasm while smirking at her slightly annoyed look she gave me.

"Fine I'll dance, but then you got to explain your self," she says to me, she was trying to be annoyed with me but I could tell she was happy that I was here. But I wouldn't let her know that I knew that.

I lead her out into the middle of the dance floor and begin to dance, we hadn't even been out there a minute but I could feel all of the Stars Hollow towns people giving me an evil eye. They did not like the fact that I am dancing with Rory, I think Rory notices this so she starts smiling at the towns people.

"Why are you here Logan?" She asks me once again, this time I decide to answer.

"I wanted to see you, I didn't want you to leave without us clearing the air, actually I don't want you to leave at all, I mean you're my world Ace, I love you and I was stupid to let you just walk away without listening to what you wanted, I was just scared that you didn't love me," I say while looking down into her eyes, I could feel tears start to well in my eyes as I think of the way I almost lost her, my Ace.

"Logan, I was scared that's why I said no, I didn't want to lose you. You mean the world to me, but right now I'm not ready to become Mrs Huntzberger," Rory tells me while she looks at me directly in my eyes.

"Ace…" I start to say but I can't finish the sentence instead I lean down and kiss her. As soon as my lips touched hers I thought she was going to freak but instead she kisses me back. Her lips were soft and tender, she tastes like coffee. I love that about her, it was something that always made kissing her something unique. No other girl ever had the same taste no matter if they drunk coffee or not.

"I want you and only you Ace, I will wait forever if I have to, to have you as my wife. I love you Ace you and only you."

"Logan I love you too, and I only want you, I have only ever wanted you since I met you. I want to marry you. But can we wait, like a year or something I am just not ready."

"Baby if that means you will be in my life forever, I would wait for as long as you want me to wait," I say while I look down into those big beautiful blue eyes.

She leans up and kisses me. that kiss tells me everything I need to know, that she is happy, she loves me and she will be with me forever.

"I love you Ace,"

"Love you Mac"

I hope you liked it.

Tott xx


End file.
